fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Shipping Glossary
• • • • • • The Shipping Glossary is an alphabetical list of terms or words generally found in fandoms, in regards to shipping, with the definitions for those terms. A *'Abandon Shipping' - is a fandom trope for an event or events which lead a shipping fandom to abandon a pairing. *'Action/Adventure' - is a genre that combines the core elements of action and adventure. *' ' - commonly abbreviated as AU, is a parallel existence in which events may unfold differently. *'Alpha/Beta/Omega' - is a kink trope wherein some or all people have defined biological roles based on a hierarchical system, with the terms originating from animal behavior research. *'Angel/Devil Shipping' - is a ship between a sweet, innocent, kind, loving, naive, maybe even virginal character with a malicious, rude, possibly perverted, seductive, sadistic character. *'Angst' - is a genre that contains dark, depressing, angry, and/or brooding emotions from the participating characters. *'Anime' - is a style of animation that originated and is still heavily centered in Japan. B *'Break Up' - is when an intimate relationship is terminated by any means other than death. *' ' - is a close, emotionally intense, non-sexual bond between two men. *'BROTP' - is a combination of bromance and OTP. C *' ' - is the material accepted as officially part of the story in an individual universe of that story. *'Cargo Shipping' - is a fandom trope for when a shipping fandom ship one or both of the partners is an inanimate object. *'Consent' - is when one person voluntarily agrees to the proposal or desires of another. *'Crack Pairing' - is a fandom trope for when a shipping fandom ship a completely implausible and/or bizarre pairing, but still supports it anyway. *'Crime' - is a genre that fictionalises crimes, their detection, criminals, and their motives. *'Cross-Dressing' - is the act of wearing items of clothing and other accoutrements commonly associated with the opposite sex within a particular society. *'Crossover' - is the placement of two or more otherwise discrete fictional characters, settings, or universes into the context of a single story. *'Crush' - is a strong feeling of romantic love for someone that is usually not expressed and does not last a long time. D *'Drama' - is a genre that relies on the emotional and relational development of realistic characters. E F *'Family'1 - is a genre that contains appropriate content for younger viewers. *'Family'2 - is a group of people affiliated either by consanguinity, affinity, or co-residence or some combination of these. *'Fantasy' - is a genre that uses magic or other supernatural elements as a main plot element, theme, or setting. *'Friendship'1 - is a genre that contains two or more people put together, often with contrasting in personality. *'Friendship'2 - is a relationship of mutual affection between people. G *'Gay' - is a term that primarily refers to a homosexual person or the trait of being homosexual. *'Gender Bender' - is a person who seeks to define gender expression outside of the binary terms of man and woman. *' ' - is any category of literature, music, or other forms of art or entertainment, whether written or spoken, audio or visual, based on some set of stylistic criteria. *'Ghost Shipping' - is a fandom trope for when a shipping fandom ship an active character with a canonically dead character. H I J K L M N *'Nonconsensual' - is when an action is not agreed to by one or more of the people involved. *'NOTP' - is the opposite of OTP. It is a fan's least favorite pairing. *'Not Suitable/Safe For Work' - commonly abbreviated as NSFW, is an Internet slang or shorthand tag used in e-mail, videos, and on interactive discussion areas to mark URLs or hyperlinks which contain nudity, intense sexuality, or profanity, which the viewer may not wish to be seen accessing in a public or formal setting such as in a workplace. O *'Official Couple' - is a couple with both characters acknowledging their feelings and enter into a canon relationship. *'One Shot' - is a single, standalone chapter or issue, with a self-contained story, without any continuation. *' ' - is a relationship which does not seem to be mutual. See also Unrequited Love *' ' - commonly abbreviated as OTP, is a fan's particularly heartfelt love for a pairing over all other ships. *'One True Threesome' - commonly abbreviated as OT3, is a variant of OTP but with a polyamorous relationship of three characters. See also Love Triangle *'Original Character' - commonly abbreviated as OC, is a new, self inserted, character created by a fan for a fanwork. *'Out of Character' - commonly abbreviated as OCC, is when a character is acting largely against his or her established personality, disposition, or usual expected behavior. P *'Polyamory' - is the practice of, or desire for, intimate relationships where individuals may have more than one partner, with the knowledge and consent of all partners. *'Point of View' - commonly abbreviated as POV, is the angle of considering things, which shows the viewer the opinion, or feelings of the individuals involved in a situation. **'First Person Point of View' - is when the main character is telling the story. **'Second Person Point of View' - is generally only used in instructional writing. **'Third Person Point of View' - is when the narrator is not a character in the story. *'Puppy Love' - is an informal term for feelings of love, romance, or infatuation, often felt by young people during their childhood and adolescence. Q R S *'Shapeshifting' - is the ability of a being or creature to completely transform its physical form or shape. *'Ship Mates' - *'Ship Sinking' - *'Ship Tease' - *'Shipper on Deck' - *' ' - initially derived from the word relationship, is the desire by fans for two or more characters to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise. *'Shipping Goggles' - *'Shipping Torpedo' - *'Ship-to-Ship Combat' - *'Shonen' - is manga aimed at a young male audience. *'Shoujo' - is manga aimed at a teenage female audience. *'Sister Ship' - *'Slash' - *'Slice of Life' - *'Smut' - is a writing style that is sexually explicit. *'Soulmates' - *'Spoilers' - is an element of a disseminated summary or description of any piece of fiction that reveals any plot elements which threaten to give away important details. *'Starboarding' - *'Star-Crossed Lovers' - T U *'Undere' - is a character who says yes to pretty much everything the one they love says. They agree as much as possible to become as close as they can to their love interest. *'Universe Alteration' - commonly abbreviated as UA, is a subtype of the alternate universe genre. The story is not set in a completely different universe, but canon is altered in some way *' ' - is love that is not openly reciprocated or understood as such by the love interest. The love interest may not be aware of the admirer's deep and strong romantic affection, or may consciously reject it. See also One Sided Love V W X Y *'Yandere' - is a character who starts out nice and sweet but eventually becomes dark and obsessive over the one they love. They become stalkers and use violence on, and possibly even murder, any person who gets close to their love interest — even if they’re too shy to simply speak with that person they have a crush on. *'Yangire' - is a character who may start out nice and sweet but becomes very aggressive and psychotic. They may snap simply because they’re irritated with a character that has nothing to do with their love interest. *'Yaoi' - also known as Boys' Love or BL, is a Japanese genre of fictional media focusing on romantic or sexual relationships between male characters. This is typically marketed to a female audience. *'Yuri' - also known as 'Girls' Love ', is a Japanese genre of fictional media focusing on romantic or sexual relationships between female characters. This is typically marketed to both male and female audiences. Z